Apples
by Sinsanity
Summary: Just a little something for ChieLuvsBleach.  Fruits and keychains really can help people get to know each other.  Ulquiorra x OC


**Hi everyone. This is a little one shot for my friend, ChieLuvsBleach. It's an Ulqui x OC fluff story. Enjoyyy~!**

It was a relatively nice day. Unfortunately, most of the world population was stuck in either school or work. The former was the case for a certain emerald eyed teenager.

Ulquiorra Cifer gently padded down the hall to his next class, nose buried in an intriguing novel. He was taking his time; it's not like the music room was on the other side of the building.

_Bella is TOTALLY in love with the werewolf. Vampires are so overrated, _he mused.

While distracted by his internal debate over whether vampires or werewolves were better, he ran straight into someone.

The girl hit the floor with a 'oof.'

She immediately jumped up, dark brown hair flying behind her and azure eyes flashing.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" she yelled pointing an accusing finger at the figure sprawled on the floor, face covered by his exclusive copy of Twilight.

He slowly sat up and let the book slide off his face. He looked up in mild surprise. "Oh, hello Konoe-san," he greeted.

She stuttered a little bit. "Oh, uh, Cifer-kun, hi. Um, sorry about that," she flustered, her face heating up.

He gave her a funny look. _It's obvious that she likes me. I've been able to tell ever since the first day of school, since that incident._

On the first day of school, Chikara Konoe had run into him just like he had done today. It ended up the same way, with both of them kissing the ground. On that day, she had dropped all of her books, along with a lone apple. She immediately busied herself apologizing and gathering her stuff. Ulquiorra felt compelled to help her, and they bumped into each other as they both reached for the apple. Chie stood up, dazed from the impact, apologized again, took the apple, and fled the scene, leaving Ulquiorra on the floor, rather confused.

_Why hasn't she said anything? _Ulquiorra wondered.

_She's probably too weak and scared. Trash, _he decided.

Chie reached down and helped the boy up.

"Are you okay?" she asked, her eyes clouded with concern.

_She really does have pretty eyes. And she actually had the guts to touch me. Score one for her._

Ulquiorra dusted himself off. "Yeah, I'm alright. Are you unhurt as well?"

"Oh, haha, yeah, I'm fine," she stumbled again.

_This girl is really flustered._

Something in her pocket caught his attention. "What's that?" he inquired.

She perked up. "Oh, this?" she pulled her phone out of her pocket. "It's just my cell."

"No, no, not the phone. The thing on it," he said, squinting his eyes and pointing to one of the chains dangling from it.

"Oh, that's my favorite charm!" she exclaimed proudly. She held up the panda charm for him to examine. "Pandas are one of my favorite animals ever. Look, it's squishy!"

She let Ulquiorra pinch and squeeze the life out of her keychain.

Then he noticed something else. "Konoe-san, may I see that one?"

She looked down, then smiled a little. "Sure, no problem. That's my bat charm. I got it from the same place as I got the panda charm."

_Good taste in animals. Score two for her. But bats are by far superior to pandas in every conceivable aspect._

He played around with it for a while. "I like this one a lot," he informed her.

She laughed. "I though you would. It suits you," she chuckled.

"You're in my music class, aren't you? Do you mind if we walk together? I really like this charm," he said.

Chie got flustered again. "Uh, yeah, I don't see why not," she managed to say through her incohesive mumbling.

_Still unable to express her feelings. How annoying._

Just then, Ulquiorra remembered something. "Oh, Konoe-san, wait here for a minute. I'll be right back," and with that, he disappeared into the crowd.

"Uh, Cifer-kun?" she asked. He was nowhere to be found.

_Eh, I should have known that it was too good to be true. Ulquiorra just wanted to psyche me out. I knew it, _she thought dejectedly.

She was about to start off towards the music room again when Ulquiorra suddenly reappeared next to her.

"HOLY CRAP!" she squealed, clutching her heart through her shirt. Then she gave him a dirty look. "You scared the bajeezus out of me!" she whined.

"Yeah, yeah," he droned out in his monotone. "Let's go now."

Chie looked at him in a questioning way, but decided to ignore his little disappearing act.

She stopped in front of the door. "Well, you can keep my phone for the period, but I want something in return, Cifer-kun" she stated.

He smirked a little. "Yeah, I thought that you would. Hold onto this if you want. And call me Ulquiorra," he said, tossing her something before heading into the classroom.

She barely caught it. She looked down at the object in confusion, then recognized it and smiled.

_He remembered, _she thought as she tucked the apple into her pocket.

She entered the room, which was still relatively empty.

She confidently strode up to Ulquiorra. "Okay Ulquiorra, call me Chie. And I don't think that an apple is a fair trade for a phone," she informed him.

"Hmm? But I'm only borrowing it. What else do you want?" he asked.

She looked up at him for a bit.

_Her eyes are so clear. I don't think that I would really mind if she said that she liked me. But she's just so bad at expressing it, _he scoffed internally.

Then she leaned up and pecked him on the lips.

It was short, but not unwelcome. Enjoyable, even.

Now it was his turn to be flustered. He stared at her, mouth slightly open.

She smirked. "Okay, now it's fair. Just remember to give it back," she laughed before skipping over to her seat.

He squeezed the bat charm in his hand.

_Wow, she actually did it. Score three. Three strikes and I'm out._

Ulquiorra smiled just a little.

_Not bad, Chie. Not bad._


End file.
